mysterious_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Song Contest 40
|venue =AccorHotels Arena |winner = |vote =Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries =42 Countries |debut =0 Countries to date |opening =Last Edition Winner |interval =Previous song entries from host nation Amir - Les rues de ma peine Alma - La chunte est lente Kendji Girac - Pour oublier |tickets = |revenue = |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor =Llemian Faregoer Eurogod99 |return = |withdraw = }}Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 40th Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #40 will be the 40th edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the AccorHotels Arena, located in Paris, , following the country's victory at the 40th edition with Cassandre performing "La Revolution". This will be the 1st time the country hosts the contest. The contest is scheduled to consist of 02 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being 06th July 2018 and 12th July 2018. The grand final official date being the 23rd July 2018. All three live shows were hosted by Amir Haddad, Alma and Kendji Girac. As of 26th June 2018 41 countries participated in the contest. 0''' countries have made their debut. '''10 countries returned to the contest after absences, while 14 countries withdrew citing financial issues and heads of delegation troubles as factors for their withdrawal. This will be the fifth edition where the voting will be displayed by separating the votes into qualifiers and non qualifying countries. The votes will be rewarded with the first set revealed from the jury results, revealing their points by their chosen spokespersons. The second set will be a total score from the televote from each nation. The final result would be the total of both sets of votes. Location France 2 , announced on 12th June 2018 that with the contest being held in that any city, town or arena that would like to host the contest would had four days to apply to the broadcaster with their interest. The following selection criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city:- *The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 7,000 but ideally up to 10,000 attendees. *An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. *Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. *The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. *The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and Fiji. : Host City The AccorHotels Arena in Paris, which has a capacity of approximately 20,300 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 24th June 2017. This will be the Arena's 1st time hosting the contest. Presenters On 24th June 2018, France 2 announced that Amir Haddad, Alma and Kendji Girac will be the host of the 40th contest. Spokesperson #01:- Amir Haddad Laurent Amir Khlifa Khedider Haddad‎, born 20 June 1984 in Paris, France, better known as Amir Haddad or simply as Amir, is a French-Israeli singer and songwriter. He took part in 2006 in the Israeli music competition Kokhav Nolad, released his album Vayehi in 2011 and was a finalist in French competition The Voice: la plus belle voix as part of Team Jenifer finishing third in the competition. He represented France in the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 with the song "J'ai cherché", which finished in 6th place. Spokesperson #02:- Alma Alexandra Maquet, born 27 September 1988, known professionally as Alma, is a French singer and songwriter. She represented France in the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 with the song "Requiem", finishing twelfth. Spokesperson #03:- Kendji Girac Kendji Girac, born July 3, 1996 is a French singer. He is the winner of Season 3 of the music competition The Voice: la plus belle voix as part of Team Mika. He has released two studio albums, Kendji and Ensemble as well as a string of hit singles. Format The competition will consist of 02 semi-finals and a final, a format which is being reintroduced into the contest to maximise the chances for all countries qualifying. The 10 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 6 countries from the previous edition , , , , and the host nation . Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. Participants The following countries have confirmed their participation into the contest. Semi Finalists Finalists Participant Map Table key : The Big '6' Countries : Participating Countries : Countries That Failed To Qualify : Withdrawing Countries : Countries That Have Participated Before Returning Artists We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. * Bobby Andonov #30 for * Tita JMSC #08 * Karl-Erik Tauker #30 * Nadav Guedj JMSC #03 for * Tibor Kocsis #13 * Glowie #26 * Emma Marrone #32 * Julie Bergan #27 * April Ivy JMSC #09 * Via Gra #32 * Ariana Grande #11 for , #22, #31 for Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 27th October. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists , , , , and the host nation . The countries were split into two pots which would either be semi final 1 or semi final 2. Then a random generator was used to allocate countries into the running order. The results were as follows: It was decided that , and would vote in semi final #01 and , and would vote in semi final #02. This was to assure to make the results fair and even for all participants in the edition. Semi Final 1 18 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Semi Final 2 18 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Grand Final 26 Countries will create the grand final. 10 from Semi Final 1, 10 from Semi Final 2 and the automatic qualifiers , , , , and the host nation . The draw on , , , , and the host nation position in the running order were done prior to the Semi Finals. This was the running order for the Grand Final '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting & Spokespeople This is the order of how the votes were released and the spokesperson from each country. First part of results 01. Maimuna 02. Dinara Sultan 03. Megan Lee 04. Dong Nhi 05. Dan Talevski 06. Waylon 07. Sheryl Sheinafia 08. Jin Akanishi 09. Mika Newton 10. Michele Perniola 11. Sigrid 12. Amanda Winberg 13. Saša Lendero 14. Élodie Gossuin Second part of results 15. Nickless 16. Cristiano Araujo 17. Zhana Bergendorff 18. Ewa Farna 19. Viktor Kiraly 20. Anja Nissen 21. Anahi 22. Guðrið Hansdóttir 23. Sergey Lazarev 24. Lucia Maria 25. Christin Stark 26. Benjamin Peltonen 27. KT Tunstall 28. Amanda Holden Third part of results 29. Aryana Sayeed 30. Brooke Duff 31. Taylor Henderson 32. Lindsey Stirling 33. Danica Krstic 34. Iyaz 35. Francesca Michielin 36. Aloe Blacc 37. Kerli 38. Unnur Eggerts 39. Selah Sue 40. Alvaro Soler 41. Filipa Azevedo 42. Mimoza Voting Grid This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. Here is how the world voted in the grand final.